


the dna in my blood is telling me

by bvssbot



Category: Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: "Canon" Compliant, Blow Jobs, Crack, M/M, daniel loves dick what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvssbot/pseuds/bvssbot
Summary: ...that it’s you who I’ve been looking forhe just never thought that what he had with daniel — The Kang Daniel, nation's boy — would not only go further than a single night spent together, but also that he would… have an arrangement over said boy with one of his bandmates — one of hisfriends.





	the dna in my blood is telling me

**Author's Note:**

> this is just pure crack bc i made a joke abt daniel dating yoongi n jin since they interacted with him separately during sma and berry was like "they cant fuck him at the same time so one of them just looks meanwhile" and welp
> 
> i still have three exams left but hey this is only 1k and i wrote it in an hour so
> 
> title from bts' dna wrow..... working title was "swallowing dna"

seokjin often wonders how he got himself in this situation — never has he imagined he would have an arrangement of such sort, an arrangement he can't help but find weird; he's perfectly aware casual hook-ups and coworkers-with-benefits isn't something you won't stumble upon during your career as an entertainer; he has been himself with both men and women, idols and managers, staff you barely glance at and actors filming in popular dramas, even though he didn't sleep around _that_ much.

he just never thought that what he had with daniel — The Kang Daniel, nation's boy — would not only go further than a single night spent together, but also that he would… have an arrangement over said boy with one of his bandmates — one of his friends.

 

"daniel." yoongi's voice is surprisingly calm, almost stern if seokjin didn't know any better. it makes daniel look up from where he's kneeling on the floor in front of yoongi, expression dazed and eyes oily, glazing over more and more with each second he spends on his knees, more than ready to please. "get to it already."

daniel obeys right away, moving his hand that was resting on yoongi's knee a mere second ago to his crotch and clumsily, almost as if it's his first time touching another man (it's not), palming yoongi's dick through the material of his underwear — daniel looks more relieved than yoongi at the contact, and seokjin feels incredibly entertained at the sight of yoongi's lax flushed face and daniel's sparkly eyes.

"come on, yoongi, let niellie do what he wants," seokjin placates, holding in laughter, and doesn't miss the way daniel's eyes glance up to him for a short moment, looking away before seokjin can meet them. seokjin smiles, resting his cheek on his palm. daniel is such a shy boy.

"hyung—" yoongi's words cut off as daniel finally lowers his underwear and puts his mouth on yoongi's dick — just wet lips on the very tip, no more for now, — and he grunts before getting himself together. "not now."

this time seokjin can't hold in a chuckle. it's not hard to laugh when you're barely affected, even though the sight before him is pretty damn _hot_ to put it blantly, but seokjin muffles his mouth anyway, as if his laughter would destroy the atmosphere. if he was frank, it probably would, because daniel is unreasonably easy to distract with the littlest of things.

yoongi glares at him pointlessly, but his eyes soften once he looks back down at daniel, though he doesn't make a move to touch him — just leans back on his heads, fingers sinking into the soft bed underneath, and enjoys the way daniel enjoys him, head bobbing up and down slowly at first but then faster. a few strands of otherwise perfectly styled hair fall onto his exposed forehead as daniel increases his pace and works his mouth harder, and seokjin inwardly begs yoongi not to tuck the strands back into their place, because it makes daniel look even filthier — korea's biggest love, on his knees and away from his members, wrecking himself on a dick like there's nothing he wants more.

seokjin shifts on his chair and crosses his legs, undoing a few more buttons of his perfume and sweat soaked dress shirt that he'd love to get out of soon. he drinks the last of the wine brought by room service out of his glass and then picks up the bottle from the small glass table next to the chair to gently shake and inspect if there's anything left, savoring the wet sounds of daniel's mouth and muffled whines that mix with yoongi's finite grunts that fall on his ears — if he closes his eyes, he can vividly imagine the picture in front of him even without stealing an extra glance.

seokjin doesn't really wish to be next to them, but his hands do itch to finally touch daniel and have him all to himself. arrangements are arrangements, however, and seokjin can't do anything if daniel was the one who unknowingly chose yoongi to be first as he kissed him in the hallway of yoongi's hotel room when they arrived.

admittedly, it's a bit odd to watch two people be intimate with each other and not wish to participate, but that's just how he, yoongi and daniel work, seokjin guesses, and he's perfectly fine with it. _they_ are perfectly fine with it.

seokjin carefully pours the last contents of the wine bottle into his glass and places it back on the table, taking a sip at the same time as daniel forces yoongi's dick deeper inside his throat with a filthy gagging noise — seokjin always finds himself a bit amazed at the fact that daniel loves cock so _much,_ — socked toes curling into the carpet and back arching. seokjin takes him in, slowly and surely as he scans daniel's entire body from feet to the top of his blond head.

he shifts on his seat once again, undoes the button and the zipper of his slacks slowly but leaves it as it is, because what's the fun in touching himself when _daniel_ is going to be touching him real soon.

daniel fists at the base and slowly pulls yoongi's saliva-coated cock out of his mouth, diving in to lick the sides hastily before he holds it to the stomach and gently sucks yoongi's balls inside his mouth. it's sloppy and his chin is wet with effort, and seokjin should be disgusted, but the more he looks at the way daniel's throat contracts around yoongi's dick when he takes it in again, the heavier his own balls get.

yoongi once said that he can recognize talent when he sees it. the first time he saw daniel sucking seokjin off, he said the exact same thing, and seokjin wants to find it funny — he would, in any other circumstance, but it's hard to disagree with yoongi's half-dry-joke half-truth, not with how daniel gives blowjobs. he's enthusiastic and sometimes gets too excited, mouth and tongue messy, but there's no denial that he knows — or, rather, _feels_ — what to do and does just that, selflessly giving you pleasure without really being asked to.

it's always nice to have someone who knows how to handle a cock in their mouth.

"hyung?" daniel's voice is thick but quiet, like he's afraid to make too much noise. seokjin likes how sweet he looks, eyebrows drawn together and hand jerking yoongi off not stopping for a second, as if it's a reflex to jerk the closest dick to him, one that isn't his own.

"mh," the response from yoongi is weak, hoarse, and he has to clear his throat before speaking up again, "what?"

"wanna come in my mouth?" daniel asks, shifting on his knees and nuzzling his cheek into yoongi's thigh shortly, as if that would convince yoongi for sure. his long earrings sparkle in the warm lights of the hotel room, swaying as daniel moves to lap at yoongi's wet and red tip without waiting for a reply.

all three of them know daniel doesn't actually need an answer, but yoongi mutters a 'yes' anyway, sighing soundly when daniel sucks him back inside his warm mouth, greedily swallowing more and more of yoongi's length until his nose meets yoongi's pelvis.

after that, it doesn't take long for yoongi to come — he empties inside daniel's mouth as soon as daniel starts to pull back, with a quiet moan that is drown out by daniel's own muffled but loud one. daniel pulls back fully and visibly swallows, looking studiply satisfied as he licks his dark swollen lips and makes sure there's not a drop he missed.

seokjin only rises to his legs when he sees that yoongi is coming back to his senses, and slowly makes his way to the bed until he stands directly behind daniel.

"my turn now," he says, amusement clear in his voice, and gently tugs daniel up by his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nxxcity) and send something to my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/buttholer)


End file.
